Running
by Meg Rider
Summary: Princess Aurora has fallen in love with a farmer. She runs away so she can be with him and joins a group of outlaws who are also runaways that banded together: Sinbad, Jim, John, Meg, Aladdin, Flynn, Jasmine, Sadira. Meanwhile, her parents think she has been kidnapped and are searching for her. She now has nothing and learns how to survive being in hiding and living in the streets.


The sun peeked through Aurora's sheer curtains and shone on her face. She stirred and fought to stay asleep so she wouldn't lose her dream. Every night for the last week she had been dreaming about a handsome man in the woods. She saw him so clearly and the dreams were so vivid that she could swear they were real. Though, she never learned his name or where he was from. Of course it didn't matter; it was only a dream and it was most likely he _wasn't _real. Nonetheless, she lived for the night and the stranger she met in her dreams. She didn't want to be pulled away from it.

But it was no use to fight it now; she was awake. She sighed and sat up. The aide to the princess- a young woman named Thumbelina- was already preparing Aurora's clothes for the day. When she saw Aurora was awake, she greeted her with a warm smile and a curtsy.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning, Thumbelina."

"M'aldy, the prince would like a word with you first thing. Would you like me to draw your bath and leave it waiting for you?"

Aurora nodded as she got out of bed. Thumbelina helped her with her robe. "Thank you, Thumbelina."

Aurora fastened the belt of her robe around her waist, then made her way down to the library where she knew she would find her older brother. A guard stood outside the library and gave Aurora a bow, before opening the door for her. Prince Eric was sitting at a large desk with several open books spread out in front of him.

"Good morning, brother," Aurora greeted.

Eric looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning."

Aurora sat down on the velvet couch a few feet from the desk. Beside the couch was an end table with a small stack of books on it. Aurora scanned the title of the top book, but she didn't recognize it; most likely it belonged to her mother, Queen Leah. She loved reading and spent all of her free time in the library. Aurora, on the other hand, preferred to be outside.

"You wanted to see me?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Eric was now writing something down and didn't look up as he spoke. Eric was the heir to the throne and their father, King Stefan, was always making sure he knew everything there was to know about being king. Eric was always working and very rarely had time to himself. "I thought I should give you a head's up; our parents are having Prince Cornelius and his father for dinner tonight. They hope to set you up with the prince."

Aurora let out an exaggerated groan and leaned back on the couch. "_Cornelius_? But he's so..." She held her hand out in front of her at chest height. "Short. And he's only sixteen."

Eric laughed. "I know. But our parents are concerned about the fact that you're eighteen and not yet married."

Aurora made a face. "What about you, brother? You turned nineteen this past winter and yet you're not married and you have no future heir on the way."

Eric shook his head. "Trust me; father is actively trying to set me up with one princess after another."

"Nonetheless, I cannot possibly marry a boy who is younger than me."

"Unfortunately, sister, you don't have much choice. You've rejected so many suitors, I'm afraid there aren't many princes left."

Aurora tapped her fingers on her knee in thought. "Perhaps Prince Charming? He's handsome and three years my senior."

"Sorry, Aurora; he held a ball a few nights ago where he met a servant girl disguised as a princess and married her."

Aurora shrugged as she stood. "It's just as well; I don't think I could spend the rest of my life with a man who is actually named _Charming_."

Eric chuckled. "You don't take anything seriously, do you?"

"Neither do you, Eric. This whole time, instead of working, you've been drawing a ship."

Eric leaned back in his seat and tossed his pen on the desk. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know you, brother. You'd rather be sailing around the world than ruling a kingdom." Aurora walked over to desk and glanced down to confirm her suspicion. In fact, there was a small drawing of a ship on the corner of the parchment where he had been taking notes on treaties.

Aurora looked up at her brother. He was giving her an amused smile. "You're right," he said.

"Of course I am."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Get out of here and get dressed. Mother is expecting us for breakfast."

Aurora gave her brother a mock salute. "Aye, aye, captain."

When Aurora reached her bath room, Thumbelina was just finishing pouring the soap into the tub. Aurora removed her robe and sank down into the hot water. Thumbelina immediately began combing her hair.

"My parents have set up another matchmaking dinner for me this evening," Aurora told her. "This time I shall be courted by his royal shortness, Prince Cornelius."

Thumbelina hesitated briefly, then continued on Aurora's hair. "So, you will be marrying Prince Cornelius then, highness?"

"I should think not. He's much too young for me. But, I will go to dinner this evening to humor my parents."

"If I may say, your highness; Prince Cornelius is quite a gentleman and handsome as well."

Aurora thought for a moment. "I suppose he's cute in a childlike way; the way a younger brother may be perceived. But certainly not my type."

"His lost, your majesty."

Aurora ran her hands over the bubbles in the water. "I suppose he'll just have to find another woman to be his queen."

"How will you let him down, m'lady?"

"Gently, of course, Thumbelina. You must always mind a man's ego; it's as frail as a bubble." Aurora popped a bubble to make her point. "Especially a prince's."


End file.
